A well-established power distribution system exists throughout most of the United States and other countries. The power distribution system provides power to users via power lines. With some modification, the infrastructure of the existing power distribution system can be used to provide data communication in addition to power delivery. That is, data signals can be carried by the existing power lines that already have been run to many homes and offices. The use of the existing power lines may help reduce the cost of implementing a data communication system. To implement the data communication system, data signals may be communicated to and from the power line at various points in the power distribution system, such as, for example, near homes, offices, electrical substations, and like.
While the concept may sound simple, there are many challenges to overcome in order to use power lines for data communication. One particular problem with using power lines for data communication is related to characterizing power lines. Power lines are not typically used for data communication and therefore, little is known about their characteristics and their ability to carry data signals, specifically with respect to broadband data signals.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of characterizing a power line for communication of broadband data signals.
Existing techniques for measuring power line characteristics (e.g., low frequency characteristics) have several disadvantages. For example, installing measuring equipment may require a utility crew and a bucket truck and can therefore be a time consuming process. Further, test equipment typically is very expensive and often not designed to be portable or rugged. Moreover, downloading information from the test equipment to a personal computer adds another step that tacks on more time to an already time consuming process. Such techniques are not practical for deployment of a large data communication network over a power distribution system where each power line installation may be different and therefore, may have its own unique set of characteristics. Moreover, because the power lines are energized at a high voltage, any testing system and method should provide protection against the voltage of the power lines. Additionally, if a particular portion of a power line communication system experiences a decrease in performance, a person troubleshooting the problem may have very little information for diagnosing the problem.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that can easily be installed on a power distribution system and quickly provide power line characterization and diagnostic information for communication of data signals.